Perasaan
by tiffany90
Summary: (Special for Event SDAC "Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple" Pemuda berambut merah tampan itu tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, hati nuraninya yang sudah binasa. Pemuda tampan bermata hazel itu tidak mengenal apa yang disebut perasaan atau emosi,sesuatu yang sudah dia musnahkan dua puluh tahun lalu bersama kodrat kemanusiaannya. Perasaan? Benarkah Sasori sama sekali tidak memilikinya


**Perasaan**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara

Warning : Canon, IC(?),typo(s), EYD gaje

(Special for SDAC Event: )

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah tampan itu menatap kosong tangannya sendiri. Dia akan segera memulai hobi-nya,-membuat hitokugutsu-, namun tertahan. Dia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, _hati nuraninya_ yang sudah binasa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia membunuh ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia lainnya? Pemuda tampan bermata hazel itu tidak mengenal apa yang disebut _perasaan_ atau _emosi_, sesuatu yang sudah dia musnahkan dua puluh tahun lalu beserta kodrat kemanusiaannya.

Ya, sekarang raga tampan miliknya adalah keindahan yang _abadi_. Sasori si Pasir Merah adalah boneka, kugutsu, tanpa _perasaan_ maupun emosi. Sejarah berbicara, ribuan manusia meregang nyawa atas perbuatannya, sang master boneka tetap tidak mampu bersimpati meskipun ingin.

Sasori si Pasir Merah itu _kugutsu_, bukan manusia.

.

.

Pemuda rupawan itu menatap satu per satu tubuh berjejer di depan matanya.

Mayat pertama. Satu-satunya yang masih utuh dari sebatalion pasukan khusus Sunagakure yang bantai dalam misi penangkapan Ichibi, desa asalnya. Sasori si Pasir Merah menatap bosan tubuh itu. Tidakkah dia merasa _bersalah_ sedikitpun mengkhianati desa dan membantai orang-orang yang mungkin adalah koleganya? _Tidak_, batinnya malas. Dia _kugutsu_, bukan manusia. Kugutsu tidak mengenal nasionalisme, atau simpati.

.

Mayat kedua. Pemuda bertudung dengan wajah penuh tato. Sasori tersenyum miring, pemuda itu membuatnya terkesan atas pertunjukan boneka kelas atas yang dia peragakan. Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouou. Pemuda itu akan menjadi penerusnya sebagai master boneka legendaris seandainya dia tidak berhadapan dengan desainer kugutsu andalannya sendiri. Sasori, dia baru saja mencabut tunas yang belum sempat tumbuh dan berbuah. Apa yang dia _rasakan_?

_Tidak ada_, kugutsu tidak mempunyai_ perasaan_.

.

Mayat ketiga. Gadis berambut merah muda, yang sempat memukulnya sehingga raga abadi-nya hancur berkeping-keping. Sasori tertawa mengejek, tak mengerti kenapa wanita selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh dan sia-sia. Tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping hanya untuk kembali menyatu dengan sekali sentakan kecil benang cakra. Pukulan yang menghancurkan itu tidak mungkin mampu menyakiti Sasori si Pasir Merah, _kugutsu_ itu.

_Kugutsu_ tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

.

Mayat keempat. Wanita tua renta dengan air muka sedih, yang sudah membesarkannya dan mengajarkannya teknik-teknik ninja sebelum dia khianati dan tinggalkan. Sasori tersenyum miring untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak heran kenapa dia tidak _sedih_ sedikitpun. _Hati_nya sama seperti _raga_nya, tidak pernah terluka dan merasakan sedih walau kerabatnya meninggal, meskipun dia sendiri yang mengantarkan nenek kanddungnyanya tersebut kepada ajal.

.

.

Sasori berhenti tersenyum, hal lain yang tak pernah terpikirkan tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. Ketidakmampuannya sebagai kugutsu dalam merasa membebaskan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang tidak perlu. Dia mempunyai waktu tak terbatas untuk berkarya, tanpa perlu mengisi energi dengan makan dan tidur karena kugutsu tidak memerlukan hal-hal itu.

Tapi, ada yang kurang.

Dia juga tak bisa merasakan kesenangan dan kebahagiaan.

Hidup seperti ini,…

tanpa merasakan apapun,…

hampa.

.

.

.

GREEEEEEKKK..

Perhatian Sasori terpecah. Pintu goa bergeser, seekor burung putih besar muncul dan memuntahkan isi paruhnya, pemuda berpakaian oranye yang sekarat.

Burung putih terakhir menyusul masuk, pemuda berambut pirang panjang turun dari punggungnya.

.

"Tck, kau terlambat.…" ujar Sasori kesal. Deidara bersalah membuatnya menunggu, sehingga dia terperangkap dalam pemikiran itu, menurutnya.

Sasori menatap mata azure pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Ribuan nyawa sudah membuktikannya, kekosongan perasaan kugutsu yang dia miliki. Mencobanya lagi kepada bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini tak akan membuat perbedaan.

Benang cakra itu waspada, tidak terlihat. Kugutsu tidak memiliki perasaan, benar?

"Mau bagaimana lagi,un? Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu kuat, seperti yang dikatakan Lead-…. "

.

Perkataan sang seniman ledakan terhenti ketika benang cakra tak terlihat melepaskan rentetan kunai beracun kearahnya. Deidara tak mengelak, -tak perlu-,meleset jauh.

"Tembakan yang hebat, un.."

Tidak diragukan lagi, Deidara sedang mengejeknya sekarang.

Bahkan siswa akademi pun bisa melemparkan kunai dengan lebih baik.

Sasori si Pasir Merah tak acuh, mulai mengerjakan objek di depannya dengan seperangkat alat metal di tangan.

.

_Kugutsu tidak memiliki perasaan?_

_Benarkah?_

_Benar._

_Seratus persen benar._

_Kugutsu tidak memiliki perasaan dan emosi, persis seperti objek di depannya._

_._

_._

_Tapi, _

_Dia punya._

_Dia berbeda._

_._

Sasori melihat melalui sudut mata, _alasan_ yang membuat dia berbeda. Mata Hazel indah itu memproyeksikan bayangan _Deidara_, yang sedang membuang pandangannya sendiri untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui.

Sasori kemudian melirik kearah _container_ di dadanya.

.

_Ah! _

_Begitu rupanya._

_Pantas saja._

_Pantas saja dia berbeda._

_Dia tidak sama dengan kugutsu lainnya._

_Sasori si Pasir Merah merupakan kugutsu yang hidup dengan jantung manusia._

_._

Mata hazel itu memproyeksikan bayangan itu lagi, pemiliknya tersenyum setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat.

.

_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?_

_Dengan ketidaksempurnaannya sendiri sebagai kugutsu._

Senyum itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang, pemiliknya hanya cepat-cepat menutupinya.

"Da-Danna? Kau tersenyum?" Deidara memandanginya dengan mata azure yang membulat.

.

Sasori menghela napas, meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan kearah sang partner yang terheran-heran.

.

.

_Untuk apa menutupinya?_

_Dia memang memilikinya._

_Perasaan itu._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

A/N

Annyeong! Aku tahu ini jelek sekali, aku juga baru pertama kali membuat drabble. Aku juga tak mahir menulis romance.*cry*.

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan semoga para pembaca suka.

Jangan lupa **review** ya!

Arigatou ne^^

Oh ya, Sasori no Danna, Otanjobi Omedeteu!..

Makin ganteng dan jangan galak krn fic-mu aku publish siang2.

Jaa ne!~~


End file.
